


that's just how siblings be

by donutcats



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Kippen Siblings, M/M, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, it's mostly kippen siblings with a dash of tyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcats/pseuds/donutcats
Summary: “How do you know Amber?”“She’s my sister.” Tj answers, matter of factly. Because, well. It’s not some weird secret or something. Except maybe it was meant to be, because Buffy and Andi stop talking all at once, staring at him with wide eyes, mouths slightly hanging open. Like this was some huge revelation.





	that's just how siblings be

**Author's Note:**

> I normally like to write longer fics but there's something about andi mack that just inspires me to write tiny little snippets of these kids lives. I'm a huge fan of the kippen siblings hc and I tried to sprinkle in a little bit of 'tyrus being affectionate and not even realizing it' because in this house we love that trope. 
> 
> personally I'm an only child but my best friend has multiple siblings so I tried my best to do Research on what having siblings is like lmao

"Hi Cyrus. Hi Andi." Amber greets happily, as the GHC and Tj settle into a table in the middle of the Spoon. "Hey everyone else." She tacks on, less happily. "The usuals? Cool." Before anyone can say anything else, Amber turns on her heel.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." Tj speaks up, waving a menu at her, already smirking. "The service here is _terrible."_ Amber narrows her eyes at Tj, walking back over to their table. "I was really expecting more. Maybe I should have a talk with the manager."  
  
Cyrus rolls his eyes at Tj’s snarky tone and settles into his chair, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand as he watches this exchange unfold.  

Andi’s brows furrow, her mouth pressing into a line. “Tj,” she starts, in an admonishing voice, but Amber waves the rest of her words away.  
  
"Oh no, it's fine!" Amber chirps, the fake cheer practically dripping from her bared teeth. "Hi, I'm Amber and I'll be your waitress for today! What can I get you? Our special is _just for you,_ it's called the Jerkhead Supreme and comes with a side of _don't make me pinch you."_  
  
Seeming nonplussed, Tj dramatically flips through the menu, ignoring the daggers Amber is shooting him, and the mounting confusion of the others. "Hm. I think I'll get a burger. And, as nice as that sounds I'm liking the side of _I'll duct tape all of your makeup brushes to the ceiling,_ instead."  
  
"I will spit in your burger, Tj." Amber practically hisses at him, leaning forward a bit into his space.  
  
"Oh yeah, like it'd be the first time." Tj rolls his eyes, snapping the menu shut. "Be more original, Amber."

Amber huffs, scowling at Tj. "I'll... I'm going to serve you a plate of trash!"  
  
"Again, not the first time."  
  
"When have I ever fed you trash before?!"  
  
"Hm, let's see. When I was eight and you tried _choking_ me with that cupcake wrapper!"  
  
"You said you wanted my cupcake! I was giving you what you wanted!"  
  
"You fished it out of the trash and shoved it in my mouth!"  
  
"It shut you up! Do you want a burger or _not?"_  
  
Like a switch, Tj seems to calm down, losing the edge to his demeanor, and turns back to his menu. "Yeah, a burger sounds good. But if you spit on it, just remember. You have to sleep at some point, and you're not the only one who likes to spit."  
  
Snatching the menu from his hands, Amber glares. "Oh please. As if you would."  
  
"I'm just saying. We both know you tend to sleep with your mouth open when you're super stressed, and there _is_ that big test coming up for you."  
  
"You're _disgusting._ I'll be right back with your things."  
  
"You're the best! Sleep with one eye open!" Tj cheerfully waves to her retreating back. After a beat of silence, he focuses back to the group around him. "What?" Because they're staring at him, with various expressions ranging from confused to slightly horrified. Except for Cyrus, who’s smiling at Tj, just a small amused quirk of his lips.  
  
The girls seem to explode at once, talking over each other, asking questions that seem to overlap and become redundant.

“How do you know Amber?” That’s from Jonah, face wrinkled a bit in confusion. Andi and Buffy are still chattering loudly, but it’s the way Jonah leans a bit closer to get his attention that stands out from the girls.  
  
“She’s my sister.” Tj answers, matter of factly. Because, well. It’s not some weird secret or something. Except maybe it was meant to be, because Buffy and Andi stop talking all at once, staring at him with wide eyes, mouths slightly hanging open. Like this was some huge revelation.  
  
“ _What_?” Buffy and Andi blurt out together, and Jonah’s look of mild confusion seems to triple, as he looks off towards where Amber’s standing at the milkshake machine. Like he’s trying to replay every interaction he’s had with Amber and try to add things together.

Bracing her hands on the table, Buffy seems just barely rise out of her seat, leaning in towards the center of the table, and more conveniently, towards Tj. “You’re related to _Amber_ ? Why didn’t you tell us? How didn’t we know? This explains so much!”  
  
Tj shrugs, feeling self conscious all of a sudden as he rubs at the back of his neck. “I didn’t know it was a big deal? She’s only like a year older, my mom calls us Irish Twins or whatever.”

“Wait,” Andi interrupts, narrowing her eyes at the one person who’s been oddly quiet during this whole ordeal, who’s currently reorganizing the little cady of sugar packets that lives against the wall of each table. “Cyrus, you don’t seem shocked by this. Why aren’t you shocked by this?”

Cyrus hums in acknowledgement, looking up to meet the eyes of all his friends. “Oh, uhm? I sort of already knew?” It’s his turn to feel self conscious and sheepish, as Buffy’s glare swivels towards him, and he tries to find some semblance of cover behind Tj’s right arm. “I was sort of her unofficial psychiatrist for a little bit and she complains about her brother _so much!_ ‘Tj did this, and Tj said that. He tried tackling me the other day.’ Having siblings is terrible! I’m so glad I’m an only child!”

“Hey, I tackled her because she locked me in the bathroom, for half an hour! Revenge had to be served!”

“See,” Cyrus is still pressed close to Tj’s side, fingers hooked into the extra fabric of Tj’s jacket sleeve. “Apparently that’s _normal_ for siblings. She told me every time you pass each other in the hallway at home you T-pose at each other.”

“For dominance.” Tj answers automatically, tugging his arm out of Cyrus’ grasp so he can pull Cyrus’ chair closer and wordlessly sling the aforementioned arm around Cyrus’ shoulders, effectively hauling him back into Tj’s side. All done in one smooth, casual motion.

“Siblings are weird!” It’s the only thing he says, replying to the conversation and making no comments about what Tj just did, burrowing under the older boys arm.

The rest of the table is just staring at them, at the weird little way they so seamlessly left the group conversation and fell into a little private bubble of their own. Buffy and Andi blink past the shock of _Kippen Siblings_ and _Cyrus Knowing &_ _Not Telling Them_ long enough to share a look. They seem to share a lot of looks lately.  
  
Amber walks over just then, effectively putting a close to any more outbursts, holding a large tray. She places a big basket of baby taters in the middle of the table, along with milkshakes for each of the GHC. “Here you go. And for _you.”_ She slams down a plate filled with a hamburger and fries, and a milkshake next to it. _”Enjoy.”_ Managing to infuse one word with so much sarcasm is a talent.  
  
Once she walks away, Andi points at the milkshake in front of Tj. “Even _weirder_ , that’s Chocolate and Strawberry swirled together. They don’t even _offer_ swirled milkshakes. I asked once!”  
  
With another shrug, Tj sips at the concoction. “Perks of being related to a waitress that likes to break rules?”


End file.
